


TAG YOU'RE IT

by CRYINGF



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No A (Pretty Little Liars), Assisted Suicide, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Violence, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, References to Addiction, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad, Secret Relationship, So many tags, Suggestive Themes, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYINGF/pseuds/CRYINGF
Summary: in which the smile on soojin's face showed how gruesome her death was.but it wasn't suicide. it was cold blooded murder. or was it?





	TAG YOU'RE IT

**_GOOD EVENING AND HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS KANG SEULGI AND BAE JOOHYUN FROM YOUR LOCAL NEWS CHANNEL._ **

kang seulgi spoke.

_**YES HELLO EVERYONE, TODAY IS MAY SIXTEENTH 2013, THE HORRIBLE DEATH OF WELL KNOWN RIVERDALE'S SEO SOOJIN.** _

bae joohyun glistened towards the camera.

_**she was dead...** _

_**▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆** _

_**TODAY WAS**_ august sixteenth, 2013, three months ago, Soojin was found soaked in her own blood inside their dorm's bathroom. Her hand was hanging free on the edge of the large tub where her body was half submerged. Although Soojin was known to have schizophrenia and has been suicidal ever since, her cuts weren't new to her close friends. She would wear sweaters and long sleeves, then the members would know she had fresh ones. 

the cuts on her arms and neck were extremely dead, probably the reason it took her life away. her blood pooling around her in the now freezing water.

Though Shuhua thought differently. maybe her death wasn't suicide. she knew Soojin better than anyone else did, they were always together and shared the deepest of thoughts with one another. Call them best friends, friends with benefits, whatever. Shuhua was aware of where all of the things Soojin used to cautiously harm herself. She had a stash of blades and sharp knives. none of them were touched, the girl always checked her drawers every time she came over. though, again, nothing was touched.

Shuhua was alone, it was midnight and she quietly looked at the body. she looked around her room for any possible clues, and hints or any evidence that could've explained her death. at this point she was losing hope, her ears were ringing, her body restless and she had tears that stained her face. _she couldn't find, anything._ "why did you have to do this, unnie." she sobbed and held the dead girls hand with her heart. "please, give me something, something, give me a reason.." shuhua cried, glancing up at the beautiful girl she once called her best friend in the world. 

however, something seemed different. shuhua looked behind her to see a pile of towels, soojin would never pile towels in a dirty way. she always folded them and put them away in a closet. shuhua stood up from her crouch and tilted her head, _the towels are perfectly washed..._ when shuhua took a longer look before taking the towels off of the large pile to fold them she notices a small red blinking button. a gasp left her mouth and she immediately dove for the camera, looking at it with disappointment. something was here. someone wanted this to happen. she decided to turn in the evidence to the police at around three in the morning. only to turn the tables towards her and her friends. facing life charges and prison will be given.

_**seo soojin's death wasn't suicide. it was cold blooded murder.** _

_**_**▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▆** _ ** _

the lead deputy enetered a room and put us four into an interrogation, one by one to get our full stories. i didn't expect myself to be put here, and i had to admit, i was scared shitless.

"did you feel anger? hate?" the lead deputy officer wang slammed his hands on the table, his face full of madness. we were all seperated into different rooms, our minds were completely bare, we didn't know what to say. who killed soojin?

_**"I HAVE NO REASON TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND, SHE KNEW BE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE, SO WHY ARE YOU ACUSING US?"** _

_**\- shuhua 04:59 am** _

_**"YOU REALLY THINK I KILLED HER? SHE HAS BEEN SUICIDAL HER ENTIRE LIFE, SHE PROBABLY KILLED HERSELF"** _

_**\- soyeon 05:17 am** _

_**"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM, SOOJIN HAD HER OWN LIFE, WE NEVER CONTROLLED HER IN ANY WAY."** _

_**\- miyeon 05:28 am** _

_**"PUTTING US IN PRISON WON'T HELP YOUR TEAM TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED SOOJIN, SHE WAS COMPLETELY FINE. NOBODY WANTED TO KILL HER EXCEPT HERSELF."** _

_**\- minnie 05:49 am** _

this was sure going to be a long day...


End file.
